halflife the rekoning of evil
by jackthecool
Summary: bob vance wich is brother of alix needs to save the secret lab which combins dont know where is.
1. Chapter 1 start

on sunny afternon bob vance was riding on his combin ship to go war he neded to go. but sudden headcrap jumped from building in his ship "leave now!" headcrab said to bob "no you are headcrab and you are evil soul so i must kill!" and bob shot a bullet really fast at the headcrab and he got dead. "i did waht was need to be done" thot bob. bob rodded down to the secret lab that comines dint no where was. a man called eli sed he needs to go to ravehom to kill evil zombis for save lab. so bob wint to the big door that was metol and big. bob tryd to poll it open but then a combines came up behind him. "you cant get to ravinholms!" said the combin and bob shot a laser at him that he had in his pocket. then he tryid to open door again but it dint open. bob yelled for help with his sister alyx and she came with robot calld dog. "i cant open tha dor!" said bob "dog can open dor so you make lab safe" said alix and dod opened door and bob went down big dark tunnel that was smelly like a suer. bob went down tunel and saw a glow on the ground that was brighter thin the tunel and dark. bob went over and picked the glower up it was a gravite gun! bob went down tunel and the gravite gun brited the way for him to sea. he walked down the tunel and saw gorden freeman fightin a zombie with a hedgrap on head. "get out of here bob! revenhom is no place for man like you!" gorden said "but i want to save the lab and alix wants me help" said bob bob heard noises like the combin and runed fast forward so he could excape the evil combines. he went outside and it was brite like the sun. he saw a rokit come down and make smoke then headcrap poped out! bob took aim at headcrab and shoot so the laser beam make crab die. bob saw leg on rope and shot it to see if it goed around pole and it did. "this place is to scary for gorden and i must find the evil zombe and kill!" bob said. bob went into house that was scary and dark and picked up saw blade and put them in his pocket. he go into next room and there was zombie! he took sawblade out of his pocket that was really cut up from the saw plade and he throh the blade at a zombie and he choped in haf. suddinly he heard noises like sounded like gorden and he saw gorden on the ground fiting a zombie with a crowbr and he couldnt help bacuse bob was bein holded by a zombie! to be cotenued?


	2. Chapter 2 the saving

bob was holded on by a zombie and gorden was on the ground fiting with crowbr when suddenly a combin came in and said 'i am not evil combin and will save you" so he shot the zombies that wer there and saved bob and gorden "thank yu' said bob back to the combin and he went out door fast like litning. "se it is no place for you bob leave before it is too late!" worned gorden to bob but bob did not listin he just went to the next room but inside a dor was loked and he dint have key so he shot the zombies in the room but he ran out gun! black hedcarbs he never seened before went at bob and it hurt bad but he did not die and he used second slawblade he found in house to slice at headcrabs and he went to door and found spiny thing that has switch and he turned it on. zomis came in door and bork it down and got killed by the spiny thing that made lound sounds. then he herd a voice that said words and he dint know where come from but it was there so he went round loking. he jumpeed over cars and used sawblad to kill zombies and he saw a fire and the man hoo sais things and he said to get out of ravinholms. there was a problem tho becus of the big metol thing blocing the way out. and he saw the eveil moster zombie that wanted to kil the secret lab and he hated it so he went to talking man and stole his rocket loncher and fired rockets from the loncher and they fired twords the zombie and they kept going and shot and exploded the moster into bits so bob was saved the lab. gorden was alredy at lab when bob blew up the metol thing and took other tunel back to lab. "thanks for saving the secrt lab for all us!" said alix but somethin was rong because he heard combin talking and helacoptor sounds. to be contenud? 


End file.
